


Say You'll Haunt Me

by eyelvss



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour (Band)
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelvss/pseuds/eyelvss
Summary: There's a girl, in a state called Iowa. She has a best friend, Sidney Wilson. She knows he makes some music with his friends, she listened to their first work and remained fascinated from them and their style. But what if Sid makes her met them?
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Say You'll Haunt Me

_Iowa, 1999_

"Are you sure they're gonna like me?" i said, walking with Sid on the sidewalk, making our way to the studio. He was gonna introduce me the other guys. I suddenly felt an anxiety sensation inside me. What if they don't like me? What if i talk too much or i don't talk at all?

"Slipknot is nine good guys, not just music, Meg. They're gonna like you." he was trying to comfort me, but i don't think he succeeded. My heart literally went too fast when he stopped in front of a black modern door. The building was normal, and i was so scared.

I was shaky, it was winter and so it was cold, "Hey girl it's alright! C'mon they're amazing guys." Sid put a hand on my shoulder, "i know but.. oh my gosh" i sighted. He let out a little chuckle and opened the door, leading me through a hallway.

Then there was a glass door, i could see someone very tall standing there with a Stratocaster. Sid opened the door without even asking me and i fucking went mad for a second.

"Hey y'all guys!! How's it goin'?" He shouted literally, taking attention from everyone. "I have told you about my little friend, Meg.. so here is she." he smiled proudly, looking at me very happy. It made me smile too.

I entered the room, "Hey" i said softly. God i don't know how to behave. Then a muscular, huge man approached me. He had long, black hair and a great beard covering his face.

"Hey, i'm Mick.. nice to meet you." he chuckled. Then the tall man, Jim, the bassist Paul and the drummer, who was very short, but so kind, Joey, approached me too.

They were all so nice, everyone came to meet me, except one. The blonde guy in th corner.

He was sitting on an armchair, in the corner, staring at me. When i looked at his icy eyes, i felt a shiver down my spine. _God, Meg.. are you getting a crush on a guy you don't even know?_

He got up and walked towards me, slowly. "Hey Meg, i'm Corey." he laughed a bit, nervously, then he looked at me again, "you're shaking.. do you want some chocolate? There's a coffee machine right there." He was.. nice?

I smiled, "Thank you.. i would like to" _Gosh he's so handsome. Stop Meg._

I took some pennies from my wallet, but he stopped me, "No no no.. i pay for you there's no problem, girl." I didn't know what to say, his eyes were piercing into my body, my stomach went upside down.

"T-thank you.." Shit! Meg stop stammering like a teenager. "No problem, Meg" he smiled and went towards the coffee machine, i sat on an armchair, approaching Chris.

"So what you guys are up to?", i said, breaking the ice. They were really nice guys.. and Corey.. _oh my gosh Meg._ "We are starting to work on our second album. Do you want to hear something?" Shawn asked me. That was so sweet. "Really? I can..?" 

"Yes, you can." i found a smiling Corey, with piercing eyes, giving me the chocolate. I took the cup, thanking him. I looked at Sid, and he was watching me with a malicious smile. Dork.

By the way, their music was AWESOME so far. While they were making me listen to the demos, i felt that sensation. I found out that Corey was staring at me, again. We stared at each other for like a minute. His eyes have an entire world inside. I was hypnotized. He looked like.. sad.. and lonely, he was just there in the corner.. but at the same time he was so kind to me.

\----------------

So it was 7 PM, Sid had some work to do with the guys, so i decided to go home all alone. It was dark, and i was afraid.

Suddenly i felt a warm hand on my shoulder, i gasped and turned, facing Corey.

"Butthead!" i shouted, scared, and we both started laughing. "Oh.. sorry... Since you have to go home all alone in the night.. and i have to return back my place too.. i thought if you wanted a lift.. my car is right there." He pointed at his dark car.

How could i say no? I mean.. he was so kind.

When we were inside, he turned on the engine. "So, you're gonna tell me where to go" he chuckled. "Sure", he looked at me, and pierced my stomach again. God. The travel was embarassing.

Once we were arrived, he got out of the car, closing his door. He opened mine and smiled, "here we go, girl".

I glanced at him, and after thanking him for the lift, i got in my house. He was.. mysterious?

\--------------

**OKAAAY SO there's the first part of the real story. Hope you like it. Maybe i'm gonna post this on Wattpad too:)**

**And sorry if the chapter is not very well described, but i wrote this in the middle of class lmao.**

**Tell me what do you think!**


End file.
